Meant To Be
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: They started as friends and became lovers then Randy made a mistake. Can they overcome it?


**Meant To Be**

**A/N: This is an idea submitted to me by john cena good girl. I've tweaked it a bit but I hope that I've done your idea some justice. Please enjoy! : )**

Hello, my name's Randy Orton and I've just begun my journey to becoming a professional wrestler. Today is my first day at the training facility here in Florida. I'm nervous to say the least but still very much excited to start. My father was a professional wrestler in his day and encouraged me to pursue it as well…telling me before I left home that I was destined to be the best and that I was born of greatness – and I believe it. I walked into the facility keeping my head low and waiting to hear my name in the roll call

"David Bautista?"

"Here."

"John Cena?"

"Here sir." John Cena? I haven't heard that name in years. We used to live next door to each other. We were best friends. _Were._ I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't hear my name called until one of our trainers yelled and stomped his foot

"Randal Orton are you here?! Yes or no?!" I cleared my throat

"Yes…I'm here sir."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it if next time you answered on the first go-round." I put my head down but before I did I allowed myself to look in his direction. I shouldn't have because he was staring right at me. The last three years have been kind to him…if the tenting in my shorts was any indication. I dropped my head and prayed that my name was close to the end of the alphabet so we could get started with the day

_**9**__**th**__** Grade**_

"_Hey Randy." John said opening the door_

"_Hey Johnny." He hated that I called him Johnny so I did it as often as I could. He was my best friend and the nicest person I'd ever met so I knew he'd tolerate it_

"_What's up?"_

"_What do you mean what's up? How come you weren't in school today?" I asked slapping his homework down on the counter_

"_I think I pulled a muscle last night lifting so my mom said I could stay home." John replied offering me a glass of Sunny-D. "Thanks." He said taking the homework_

"_Sure. I wish you'd told me that you weren't coming. I could have faked a cough and kept you company." John laughed_

"_Sorry I didn't help contribute to your delinquency." I shrugged_

"_Maybe next time. How's the muscle?" John rotated his shoulder_

"_Eh. It feels a little better. I could use a good massage though."_

"_Well sit here. I'll do it."_

"_Oh dude, no. That's so gay."_

"_No it's not. Come here." I watched as he reluctantly sat in the chair. He laughed as I cracked my knuckles and rubbed my hands together. The moment I touched his shoulder I knew that the feelings I'd been fighting and denying were real. I couldn't call it love because I'd never been in love but it was something more than friendship and like._

_I licked my lips as John rolled his shoulder again and the muscles tensed and relaxed under my fingers. To get my mind off of him I tried to think of anything but his body in my hands. Basketball, yea basketball...I started to think about the one-on-one game John and I played a few days ago – he was shirtless, fuck! Football, no…I hate football. John's good at football_

"_Randy?!"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've been talking and you haven't answered a question I asked you. Are you in the Twilight Zone or something, geez?" I laughed. It wasn't a natural laugh but he didn't question it_

"_Oh sorry, I was just concentrating I guess. What were you saying?"_

"_I asked if you were taking anyone to the 9__th__ grade dance or if you were going stag."_

"_Oh! Um, I'm thinking of asking Kelly but I'm not sure. I'll probably just go by myself so I can dance with all the girls." He laughed_

"_You know they can't resist the Orton charm."_

"_That's what I'm hoping for." He laughed again and tapped my hands_

"_That's good bro, thanks. I feel much better."_

"_No problem. That's what friends are for right?"_

"_Hell yea." He responded with a smile. Friends. Some friend I was_

I spent a lot of our first training session getting yelled at because I wasn't paying attention. My clumsiness and lack of skill made even worse by the fact that I was given the nickname 'Cowboy' in honor, or dishonor in my case, of my father. When 7 came I was absolutely relieved. I'd survived Day One…barely but I was alive. Soon a van would be taking us over to the shabby apartments where we'd be staying during our training. I wasn't thrilled with the fact that we had to have a roommate but I could get along with anyone when I wanted. I didn't see John while we were in the van but I knew that he'd be living in the same apartment building. We were dropped off at the curb and handed a key and small piece of paper with our apartment number on it. I walked into the building and searched for the door with the corresponding number. Once I found it I slipped the key inside and realized that the door was already unlocked. Shit. That meant my roommate was already here and had probably chosen the better bed. I cursed again when I saw him standing there. John was my roommate. It's official: God hates me

"Hi." I said timidly

"Hi. I'd like to shower first if you don't mind." I shook my head

"No, I don't mind." He was still as polite as ever. I threw my things on the bed and tried not to think of him as I unpacked. I'd seen his body many times while we were in high school and if asked right now I could tell you in detail where ever hair, mole and scar was. There weren't many. The man was nearly flawless. My mind started to wander as I haphazardly threw my belongings into the dresser drawers

_**9**__**th**__** Grade: Spring Break**_

_I was on vacation with John and his family in West Newbury Massachusetts. This is where he was from originally but he and his family had moved to St. Louis so he dad could expand his business Fabulous Productions. I had no clue what it was he actually did but I didn't care. _

_John's family still owned their West Newbury home so here we were, on spring break; hold up in John's tree house. Excuse me, tree fort…15 year old men didn't hang out in tree houses_

"_Are you done?" John asked me once I'd stopped laughing hysterically_

"_Yea, I think so."_

"_Why was that so funny? I don't think anyone should be made fun of let alone for something they can't help."_

"_Dude, dude, you think being gay isn't a choice? Come on."_

"_No I don't. Why would you choose to be something that you'd be relentlessly bashed for?" I had no problem with gay people. I was just gauging John's reaction_

"_I guess you're right. Would you be friends with someone who's gay?" John shrugged_

"_Why not? As long as they treat me with respect I can do the same." I rolled onto my back and stared at a part of the ceiling that had been patched with a piece of blue tarp_

"_But what if it was someone you'd known for a long time?" John laughed_

"_I think I would know if one of my friends was gay. I have what I like to call 'gaydar'. It's pretty accurate."_

"_Is it?" I heard John shift somewhere above my head but I didn't dare move to see what he was doing_

"_Randy."_

"_Hmm?" I asked still staring at the piece of tarp. It wasn't interesting in the least but I couldn't look John in the eye right now_

"_Did you just, like…come out of the closet?" I wished that hole in the ceiling was now in the floor so that I could fall through it_

"_I think so." I answered honestly. John moved again. Probably away from me_

"_How, how long have you known that you were like this?" I laughed. Like this?_

"_I don't know. Probably for the last year…I wasn't sure if I was but I don't look at girls the same way I look at boys. I kept thinking that maybe I was going through something but I think that this is the real deal. John?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_I'm gay." It felt good to actually say it aloud. I'd said it to myself many times in the mirror but saying it to someone else was a relief. John laughed_

"_Yea, I got that. Do you like, need an aspirin or something? I think my mom has some Advil in the bottom of her purse." I laughed and continued to stare at the roof. Leave it to John to make this into a joke. He always wanted everyone to be comfortable_

"_I appreciate the offer but I don't think this is something that can be cured with Advil."_

"_So, like, what happens now?"_

"_I don't know. You're still going to be my friend right?"_

"_Of course…you're not going to start hitting on me though, are you?"_

"_Why not? I have to start somewhere."_

"_So I'll be your guinea pig?"_

"_I used to have a guinea pig. Did I ever tell you about it?"_

"_No and don't change the subject. You just jumped out of the closet in my tree fort so we are not going to start a conversation about some dumb animal you used to have…which I don't even believe you had."_

"_I didn't."_

"_You don't strike me as the type…way too gay." I laughed. We both laughed. "But seriously, you're not going to hit on me are you?"_

"_I don't suppose so…unless you want me to."_

"_Why would I want you to do that?" I shrugged_

"_You've never questioned yourself or what it would be like?" I didn't know where John was before but I knew now. He'd just punched me square in the face. I coughed and sat up so I wouldn't choke on the blood. John left the tree house in a hurry and I didn't see or speak to him until the next morning at breakfast_

"Randy?" I felt his hand on my shoulder. It felt as good as it always had

"Yea?"

"I'm out of the shower if you want to use it." I turned to face him and saw a towel about two sizes too small wrapped around his waist. I didn't think it was possible but he was even more beautiful now than he was then. He was all man now

"Oh yea…thanks." I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. It would be a cold one. When I was done I walked out into the bedroom and noticed that John was gone. He was making himself scarce to make me comfortable. It was just in his nature I guess. I headed out to find myself something to eat. I stayed gone for a long time. Probably too long since I had to be up early the next morning to get my ass kicked again in practice. By the time I came back the apartment was dark except for a light John had left on for me. I smiled at the gesture. I wish he weren't so nice so that I could hate him. He didn't deserve for me to hate him but it would make me feel a lot less guilty about what I did. I crept into the bedroom and crawled on my bed. I lay in a position much like the one I was in that day at the tree house

"I'm not mad at you." I heard from the other bed. I wanted to look in his direction but I refused myself that pleasure

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you, you know, for what you did."

"Of course you're not. You're the nicest person on planet earth."

"Don't get me wrong, I was but being mad or angry was only detrimental to me. We stopped speaking so I couldn't even take it out on you."

"I'm sorry." I heard the sheets rustle on his bed. I'd never apologized

"You've never apologized." I know. "Thank you." I cleared my throat

"I was wrong for what I did."

"You were."

"If I could tell you a million times over that I'm sorry I would."

"The one time was enough. Goodnight." I wanted to say more to him but he'd just signaled the end of our conversation

"Goodnight."

"_I have something to tell you John."_

"_You're going to cheat on this math test tomorrow aren't you? I knew it. I don't know why you even asked for my help."_

"_I'm not going to cheat on the test tomorrow."_

"_So what is it?" Here goes_

"_I like you."_

"_I like you too. You're a good friend." I looked at him. "Ooh, you mean like that."_

"_Yea, like that."_

"_Um, well…I'm flattered I guess. It's not everyday someone male or female tells me that they like me."_

"_I don't think you get it."_

"_I get it Randy…I'm just not sure what you want me to do about it."_

"_I know you're gay John." I covered my face to block the punch I was sure I'd receive. He didn't punch me this time. I was relieved but only for a brief moment. I watched him stand up from his chair and pace around his bedroom. I stood and gathered my books to see myself out before he kicked my ass. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked past him. He grabbed my arm and I saw my measly life flash before my eyes. What happened next was unexpected but no less delightful. John grabbed my arm and turned me around roughly, his lips crushing mine before I regained my balance. I dropped my books on the floor and kissed him back. I'd wondered for a long time what his full lips would feel like against mine. Now I knew. I liked it. John relaxed and wrapped his arms around my neck as my arms went to his waist. We'd both kissed enough girls to not make this awkward situation any more so. I felt John start to pull away. I didn't want to let him go but I did since it was still very possible that he was going to kick my ass. He spoke first_

"_So, that just happened." I laughed_

"_Yea, that just happened." John started to pace again. I picked up the books I'd dropped_

"_You're right."_

"_Right about what?" I asked licking my lips to taste him again_

"_I'm gay."_

"_I know. I could tell."_

"_You could?!"_

"_Yea…remember that day my shoulder popped out and you popped it back in then massaged it to stop the ache?"_

"_Yea."_

"_I felt your boner." I watched his face turn red. I shrugged. "It's no big deal."_

"_So what happens now?"_

"_This sounds vaguely familiar." John fixed his eyes on me and I noticed how beautiful they were. "I don't know what happens. This is still new to me as well."_

I chuckled softly to myself in the dark room as I recalled what happened. We made-out with each other that entire summer. His room. My room. In the garage when we were supposed to be getting the lawn mower to cut the grass. In the pool at night while everyone was sleeping. I developed serious and real feelings for John. At 16 my hormones were raging and soon kissing him just wasn't enough. I needed more but I didn't want him to think that he didn't mean anything to me when he actually meant everything. I tried broaching the subject of us being an actual couple toward the end of the summer but I got the brush off. I tried again on a camping trip that we took with our dads over the long Labor Day weekend after we started 10th grade. Looking back I realize that it wasn't the most opportune time.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face. Something I hadn't done in a long time. When the alarm went off early the next morning I heard John jump out of bed and pad across the room to the bathroom. I lay there exhausted and damp. I'd had a wet dream. I felt like I was 16 all over again. Before John came out I changed into a pair of shorts and left my jeans out to dry. John had once told me that I talked in my sleep and I never believed him. Someone later told me the same thing so it must be true. I couldn't remember what I dreamed about but I prayed I was quiet about it

"All yours." John said walking out of the bathroom. I went in and splashed cold water on my face a few times before brushing my teeth. I fully expected John to be gone when I came out but he was sitting at the foot of his bed with a smirk on his face. Shit

"What?"

"Did you dream about me?"

"Huh?"

"Last night – did you dream about me? I woke up last night to take a piss and I heard you moaning. I was just going to shrug it off until I heard my name."

"Liar."

"Fine, don't believe me." He stood. I wanted him to grab me and kiss me like he did all those years ago. Much to my dismay he didn't. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." I wasn't. What I wanted to do was tackle him to the bed satisfy my curiosity about whether or not he tasted the same. I did better in practice that day but I still couldn't help fantasizing about John when I'd see him out the corner of my eye. Maybe tomorrow I wouldn't be yelled at. I doubted it though

_We were on John's bed making out which had become an after school ritual when I pulled away from him. He looked at me his eyes wild and fiery. I loved getting him to that point…being the only person who'd ever gotten him there_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing per se."_

"_So…" He leaned in to kiss me again and I moved_

"_I just want to know why you keep ignoring me when I try to talk about us."_

"_What's to talk about? Here we are."_

"_I want to call you my boyfriend and you won't let me."_

"_Why do we have to put a title on it?"_

"_Because I love you John and I want to show you that you're more than just someone to make-out with."_

"_Do you really mean that? I mean we're only 16."_

"_So what John! I know how I feel about you and I know that there isn't another person I want to be with. I know that when we're not together I want to be with you. I think about you all the time. I wonder what you're doing. I even dream about you!" My outburst left me feeling tired. John looked at me wide-eyed…like I was a lunatic. Maybe I was_

"_Okay, God…are you going to be the chick because I think you're on your period right now?" I sighed_

"_Shut up John." He laced his fingers with mine and looked me in my eyes. My belly felt warm and tingly_

"_Seriously."_

"_So we're taking the next step? You're going to let me call you my boyfriend?" John nodded_

"_If I get to call you mine." I smiled. I used to do that a lot then_

"_So are you going to tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_I just confessed to being in love with you. The polite thing to do would be to say it back." John let go of my hand_

"_Can I show you?"_

"_Huh?" I watched as he moved down the bed and fumbled with my belt. His hands were trembling but I pretended not to notice. When he had my pants undone I slid down the bed and put my feet on the floor. I saw John move between my legs and take my already hardening shaft into his hand. He tugged on it a few times before taking me into his mouth. Before being with John I had only been with girls and none of them had done this. I groaned feeling overwhelmed by his warm and wet mouth. I didn't know if it was my lack of experience or if John was just that good but I could tell I wouldn't last long. I brought my hand up to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his short hair and heard him moan. It was sexy. I wanted to last longer than I knew I would but try as I might I couldn't. Figures John would be good at this too. "John." I tried to warn him. "John." He just moaned again and I exploded. He pulled his mouth off quickly and looked up at me. That was sexy too. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you." Silently he stood and walked to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. I pulled my pants up and sat there waiting for him. I was embarrassed. A short while later the door opened and John walked out. He looked at me and smiled_

"_They say that beer is an acquired taste and I hope that your man chowder is too because that was fucking disgusting." I laughed. Of course John would make me feel comfortable about having shot my load into his mouth in less than two minutes_

We'd been training at the facility for about three months now. John and I spoke cordially but we were nowhere near how we used to be. I missed us. All of us but I would settle for his friendship at this point. We were put into pairs and of course John and I were partners. I found out first-hand that he was a stiff worker and I wasn't entirely sure if it was because he was working with me or if it came naturally. Before leaving for the apartment I asked John if I could shower first. He left me sore and not in a good way. He obliged like I knew he would. While John was showering I ordered a pizza for us both

"Thanks." He said when he saw the pizza on the table

"No problem." I saw him hesitate slightly after opening the box

"You remember what toppings I like?" I smiled sheepishly

"Yea." John grabbed a plate and slapped two slices of the cheesy mess onto it. I watched him stare into space while chewing methodically. That made me uncomfortable and I shifted on the bed. He turned to me and I nearly shit my pants

"Why?"

"What?" I said swallowing the food in my mouth. I hadn't chewed it

"Why did you do it?" And there it was. The question I had hoped to avoid. In all my fantasizing and reminiscing about the good times I'd casually skipped over why we're no longer

_**12**__**th**__** Grade**_

_John and I did remarkably well for a high school couple never mind the fact that we were gay. John had gotten some shit from the guys on the football team when they found out about us but he didn't let it bother him. Typical of John. I had a few guys on the wrestling team refuse to wrestle with me once they found out. I beat two of them up just to remind them that I was still a man. They had no problem wrestling me after that. John and I didn't flaunt our relationship but I did find myself hanging around his locker when I knew he'd be there. That was my favorite time of the day because I knew I could coax a kiss or two from him and that was just enough to last me until after school. On the days we didn't have after-school practice we were at his house or mine having sex. We couldn't get enough of each other and I swear each time was better than the last. Our first time was somewhat clumsy but it was rare that John and I weren't on the same page so we made it work_

_**11th Grade Junior Prom**_

_I'd gotten one of my older friends to reserve a hotel room for John and me after our junior prom. Our parents were under the guise that we were staying with a bunch of friends and would be home the next afternoon. I wanted to take things to the next level. I was so nervous. I changed positions on the bed numerous times while John was in the bathroom in an attempt to look natural. He came out and stared at me. I guess it didn't work_

"_This room is awesome!" John exclaimed plopping himself on the bed and throwing a leg over mine_

"_I'm glad you like it. It cost me about two years' worth of allowance I haven't even earned yet." John laughed. I'd pay anything to hear him laugh_

"_So what do you want to do?" I smirked and looked at him. "Is that why you got this room?!" He yelled sitting up_

"_Johnny,"_

"_Don't call me Johnny. You know I hate that."_

"_I'm sorry. I just thought,"_

"_I know you just thought! That's all you ever think about!"_

"_Well excuse the shit out of me! I'm 17 for crying out loud!" John jumped off the bed and picked up the jacket that matched his pants. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_I'm not driving you back home."_

"_I can find my own way back home asshole." He opened the door. Before I knew it I'd crossed the room and slammed the door shut_

"_Don't leave." I shook my head. "We don't have to do anything. I swear…just let me hold you." John was 200 pounds of baby. He loved to hear me sweet talk him and I loved doing it. Saying that I would hold him wasn't just to get him stay but because I would. I'd do anything for him. I watched as John dropped his rented tux jacket to the floor and melted into my arms. I kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay." We hardly ever fought but when we did it was always my fault. I'd apologized to him more than I care to remember and he always responded with 'it's okay'. When he looked up at me I leaned in to kiss him. Softly at first. It intensified when I felt him tugging at my shirt. He pulled my shirttail from my pants and deftly undid the buttons. I let the shirt fall to the floor and turned John around walking him backward to the bed undressing him along the way. We fell on the bed and I let John roll on top of me and undo my pants. I thought I was in for another one of his amazing blowjobs when he looked up at me. "Do you have anything?"_

"_What?" My head was cloudy_

"_You want to do this right?"_

"_John we don't have to." He shook his head_

"_I want to…at least I think I want to."_

"_I don't want you to think that you want to. I want you to want to."_

"_I want to."_

"_Then I have something." John laughed. Neither of us knew anything about sex with a man or sex period. We undressed and fooled around a bit more before John lay back on the fluffy pillows. I coated my fingers in lubricant as he spread his legs for me. With no finesse at all I shoved my index finger inside him and instantly felt like shit when he cried out. "I'm sorry John. We can stop."_

"_No, no…keep going." I moved my finger in and out of him waiting for some sort of reaction. John just stared at the ceiling. I was starting to feel discouraged. "Put another one in."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." I added my middle finger and moved the two faster. John moaned. I thanked God. "Can, can you put it in now? I want to feel it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I swear to God Randy, if you ask me that one more time,"_

"_I'm sorry." I was rock hard. I smeared lube on my cock and guided it to John's entrance. I silently prayed that I didn't hurt him. I pushed inside of him and watched his face contort. I could tell he wanted to make some sort of noise but he didn't…so that I would be comfortable. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes." I moved in and out. God he was so tight. It almost hurt. I didn't know how fast I should move because I didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Faster Randy." I was about to ask him if he was sure but I saw the look in his eyes. They were almost daring me to. I moved faster and as I did I leaned down to kiss him. "Oh God. Do that again." I changed to short and quick thrusts and heard John whimper. I loved it. John was so tight that I didn't last long. I was overwhelmed_

"_I'm sorry it didn't last longer."_

"_It's okay. You'll do better the next time and if you don't I'll kill you." I laughed_

"_Well I'm glad that you want to do it again."_

"_I want to do it a bunch of times until we get it right." I smiled. I think we mastered it that night_

I sat there not knowing how to answer such a simple question. I really didn't want to talk about it. In a perfect world John and I would have seen each other at the facility, run across the room with our arms outstretched and embraced each other. Actually, in a perfect world John and I wouldn't have broken up in the first place. I looked at him

"I don't know." He nodded. Always so understanding

"It wasn't something I did?"

"God no John. You were everything that I could have ever wanted. You're perfect."

"Apparently not." I put my plate down and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "I suggest you stay on your side unless you want me to annihilate you." I put my legs back on the bed. I didn't want to be annihilated

"What happened was a mistake."

"Two months?"

"Huh?"

"I later found out that it went on for two months. One night is a mistake." I rubbed my head. A habit

"I fucked up."

_It was late in our senior year. You know, when everyone starts having 'end of year' or 'it's the start of our lives' parties. John and I were set to attend one but he'd gotten sick earlier that day and couldn't go. I was perfectly fine with staying home with him and nursing him back to health but he insisted that I go and have a good time. I had too good of a time and later blamed him for it. I'd been at the party for a little over an hour and I was drunk_

"_Hey Orton!" I turned around at the salutation_

"_Yo!"_

"_Where's John?"_

"_He got sick earlier and couldn't come."_

"_That sucks."_

"_I know." Someone handed me another beer. I continued talking to someone I can't recall at the moment. At some point in the night I ended up in bed with someone who wasn't John. I'd betrayed him. We'd fallen madly in love over the course of three years and in one fell swoop I ruined it. I'm sure John would have forgiven me for it too had I not taken to a new level entirely. I ignored his calls the rest of that weekend and avoided being seen by him. It was hard considering we lived next door to each other. I don't know what it was about being with this other person. It made me feel…different. I'd only been with John up to that point. I was 18 for Christ sake. I should have been sewing my wild oats damn it! So I sewed them. Behind John's back for a whole two months before he found out_

"_Come in." My bedroom door opened and John walked in. "Hey baby." I smiled. My smile dropped when I saw that his eyes were red. "What's the matter?"_

"_I know Randy."_

"_You know what baby?"_

"_Stop calling me baby! I know that you've been cheating on me for two months!" Shit. Shit. Oh shit. _

"_John,"_

"_Don't bother. I don't know if I'm hurt because you did it or because you did it with a girl." I don't know why but I became incredibly angry at the statement_

"_Fuck you John and get real."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Being with another man will never be socially acceptable and you need to get hip to that fact."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that we just can't be. I'm going to the armed forces where a relationship with you is most certainly frowned upon."_

"_So don't tell anyone. I'll wait for you. I love you Randy." I remember shaking my head_

"_You love the idea of us."_

"_No Randy, I know that I love you. Don't you love me?" Yes. It should have been just that simple to say but I didn't say it_

"_No. I don't think I ever loved you John. The idea was nice but," I shrugged. "I'm just not feeling it."_

"_So…what now?"_

"_You go on your merry way while Candice and I will go ours."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You're smart so I'm sure you do and unless you want one for the road you should be on your way." That was the last time we talked. John and his family moved back to West Newbury after graduation_

"You fucked up? Boy, that's an understatement."

"I don't know what else to tell you John. I'm so so sorry. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that but especially not you."

"What happened to the two of you?"

"We broke up at the end of summer. She didn't want to wait for me."

"I would have waited." I swallowed hard

"I know you would have. You would have done anything for me and I was just too stupid and caught up in myself to realize that."

"I thought I meant more to you,"

"John stop it. You meant absolutely everything to me. I never stopped thinking about you." I wiped my eyes. "I went through hell during basic training and I know for a fact that I would have handled it better if I'd had you. You gave me life John." Shit that sounded pathetic. John turned and looked at me. Apparently he thought so too

"What happened in basic training?" I spent the rest of the night telling John the story of me going into the Marines and what a horrible idea it actually turned out to be. By the time I finished my mouth was dry and we were hungry again. We ate the cold pizza slices and shut off the lamps next to our beds. "You know," I said turning on my side to face his bed. "I lied when I told you that I didn't think I'd ever loved you. I loved you before I told you I was gay. You were my best friend."

"Was." John said before turning over and drifting off to sleep. I stayed awake all night. John and I really didn't talk again although I wanted to. I guess he'd heard enough from me. I made friends with some of the other guys at the camp which was good since John wouldn't talk to me. One day I walked into training and saw John and a few other guys leaving. I later learned that they'd been called up to where the big boys play. So much for my making amends

**Two Years Later**

I'd been called up a few months prior. At this point I was only working house shows or dark matches before RAW and Smackdown. I didn't care because as far as I was concerned I _had_ made it. I and some of the other guys had arrived in yet another hotel in yet another city. I was the odd man out

"Sorry about the luck Orton." The jackasses left. I would have to pay for an entire room by myself

"Need a roomy?" I heard a familiar voice ask me from behind. No fucking way. I turned around and there John stood

"I'd really appreciate one."

"I'm your man." I wish. We silently made our way up to the room. It had one bed

"I'll take the couch." I said immediately

"Okay." We showered. Separately of course and ordered take out. John sat on the bed while I sat at the foot on the floor

"John?"

"Yea?"

"I missed you." I felt the bed shift but I didn't turn around to see where he'd moved. It was like we were in that damn tree fort all over again

"I missed you too." He'd moved to the edge of the bed. I could tell by how close his voice was. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt his fingers run through my hair. I subtly leaned into the touch. "We can share the bed if you want." Of course I wanted to

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He was still playing with my hair

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you and the only way to stop myself is if we don't share a bed. I've wanted you since I saw you at the training facility all those years ago."

"It was only two years Randy."

"It feels like forever." John laughed. I missed that the most

"Who says I don't want to be with you?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"I've always known what I was saying. You were the one who meant one thing but said another remember?"

"I remember."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I want this more than anything but I'm afraid I might hurt you again."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Hurt me again. It's just that simple." I turned my head to the side and looked into his eyes. Getting lost. Feeling 16 again. I stood and watched John scrambled to his knees. Our lips crashed together and suddenly we were back in his bedroom in St. Louis. His arms wrapped around my neck and my arms at his waist. He tasted the same, maybe sweeter. He moaned. I moaned and then we were lying on the bed naked

"Do you have anything?" John asked looking up at me. And here we were back in that hotel room after junior prom

"John we don't have to."

"Are we going to have that talk again?" I laughed. He remembered

"Not if you don't want to."

"So do you?"

"I have baby oil in my bag."

"That'll work." I tossed around everything in my bag looking for that oil. I didn't want him waiting long. I'd made him wait long enough with my stupidity. I lubed my fingers as John spread his legs for me but this time I gingerly pushed a finger inside

"You're still as tight as you were then." John blushed

"I haven't been with anyone since you." I blinked

"Come again?"

"I haven't cum once."

"You know what I mean John."

"You heard me. I haven't been with anyone since you. I became focused on my career." While he was talking I slipped another finger in and stretched him. "I threw away the thought of being in a relationship and got into bodybuilding and then wrestling. I wanted to cry and that's just something I don't do. "I'm ready." I generously covered my cock in the baby oil and pushed inside him. I was home again. I rocked my hips slowly until I knew for certain I wouldn't cum in two minutes. I leaned down to kiss him

"I love you John. I love you so much. I was an idiot. I've always loved you." I said moving my hips faster

"Fuck." John said panting. "I love you too baby. I never stopped." I wanted to move even faster but I'd risk having an orgasm sooner than I wanted. If I could sleep inside this man I would. "Faster Randy."

"I don't want to…wanna stay forever."

"Well now we have forever and I know you'll do better next time and if you don't I'll kill you." I laughed. I love that he didn't forget us and the moments we had. I reached for his member and started to jerk it

"Well I'm glad that you'll want to do it again."

"I want to do it a bunch of times until we get it right." We came simultaneously. John was the only one I could ever do that with

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

"And you're sure you want to do this after what I did?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know we were meant to be."

**The End**


End file.
